A Page From Ranma's Life
by RanChan
Summary: After a fight with Akane, Ranma leaves to contemplate some things. In doing so he does some very uncharacteristic things, like actually think.


Once lost

Soon found

True love

Unbound

"Ranma, What do you think you're doing!"

Taken back

Too far

Forgetting what

We are

"What do you mean what am I doing? You're the one that crawled into my bed last night!"

Fully aware

Truly awake

Her heart

He'll take

"That's it! I've had it with you!"

Too long

They wait

Each other

Without hate

"Fine Akane, I'm out of here! Who'd want to live with an uncute tomboy like you anyways?"

Heart break

Once more

True love

To adore

"Ranma no baka!!!"

In time

Love heals

One kiss

Love seals

About three hours later, I had my bags packed, and had left the Tendo dojo. It's only been two days now, but I wonder if anyone is worried about me. Not that I'm that hard to find if they look. Still, I had to leave, I always feel like running away after those fights, Sometimes I even do. If it's like this now, then what will it be like when we're married? Yeah, it even surprises me, but I think I actually want this marriage. Of course, fight like the one two days ago make me wonder why I don't choose someone else. I certainly have enough choices. Why is Ranma such a jerk? I know the answer, but how am I supposed to change who I am? I mean, most often I am to blame for any fight with Akane. Wait, this time it was her fault, wasn't it? But why did she get so upset when she woke up next to me, in my bed? She had crawled into it while I was asleep. She even knows that I tried my hardest not to touch her in any way after I woke up. It's not like I want her to hate me, completely the opposite actually, but the way things always are, I'm sure she hates me. I guess I'll never understand women, kinda sad too, especially since I spend half my time as a woman. But I guess no matter what, I'm just another pervert in her eyes. I see her naked when she walks in on me in the bath, that's my fault, and I'm branded a pervert. I try not to touch her when I wake up next to her, and that brands me as a pervert. I turn into a girl, that makes me a pervert. I wish I knew what to do, but Pops only ever taught me martial arts. Pops never once taught me anything about women, not that he really could have anyways. Well, I guess I could talk to Ucchan, well then again, maybe not. She'd probably think I 'came to my senses' and would rather be with her. Then again, she might help me out. Of all my fiancés, I'm sure she's the one that'd most like to see me happy. Still, I can't ask her for fear of her taking things the wrong way. I guess then, I could talk to Akane, actually, that might be a good idea. But then Akane has this thing with being thickheaded, I'm sure she'd find some way to turn things around and make me out to be a pervert again. I guess the only thing left would be to tell her outright how I feel. I'd have done that already, but I'd be dead if I had. Let's see, Ryouga, Kuno, Mousse, they all want to kill me as it is, but if I tell Akane, I'd have to add Shampoo and possibly even Ucchan to that list.

Look at me, whining in a diary about my problems, I may as well perform Seppuku right here. Some 'Man among Men' I am, running away from my problems, crying to a diary like a little girl, I can't even tell the girl I love how I feel. At least Mom doesn't know, I'm sure she'd waste no time in making me and Pop's carry out that stupid promise Pops made for us when I was six. But then on the other hand, what does it mean to be a 'Man among Men' anyways? The only thing Pops seems to know about it involves the Art. I know the Art doesn't make a man a man, look at Dr. Tofu for instance. He's a rather respectable man, at least when he's nowhere near Kasumi. Maybe being a man is something else. It almost has to be. The Art can't possibly be the only way for one to be manly. Protecting the one you love, isn't that manly? Come to think on that, I've stood up for, rescued, and fought for the sake of Akane many times. I'm still cursed because I put her first. Come to think of it, I am a rather manly man, aren't I? Pops may actually have come through for me for once. And, I do miss Mom. Two days huh? I miss Akane too.

Well then, back to my current problem, Akane. She obviously wanted to sleep with me, in my bed, otherwise she wouldn't have been there. So, what did I do wrong? I wanted to hold her in my arms, but past experience shows that that often leads to pain. So, what would make her that mad when I'm not holding her? Wait, that has to be it. She wanted to wake up in my arms. Ranma no baka! Yet another fight that's all your fault. Why didn't I figure this out sooner? Because, I am an idiot and rather then think things through I just act. Two days, guess I better not make it three. Next time Akane, you'll see just how wrong you were about me. And thanks, in figuring you out Akane, I discovered what it really is to be a man.

Reborn anew

A man will rise

To love returns

Heart twice its size

Back to love

Once nearly lost

A stronger man

Pays any cost

For the heart

His soul imbue

Muttered one word

Aishiteru.


End file.
